Girl in ashes
by NightLark
Summary: For the boy who won, the girl on fire is his prize.
1. Preface

**A/N: summary – Katniss' tracker stops working after she is chased by Cato while trying to retrieve Peeta's medicine. She falls down a hill, knocking herself out. She is declared dead and her body is retrieved. Without her in the games, Cato wins. As a gift for his victory, President Snow rewards Cato with the girl on fire to play with.**

"Just this time twelve!" Thresh growled. Katniss was sprawled on the grass, too stunned to react as the hulking boy retreated from her. "For Rue!" He turned and ran towards the trees. Katniss watched, still gathering her wits. A figure stepped from the tree line just as Thresh drew level. Katniss saw the flash of a sword and a cry as Thresh collapsed to the floor. She stumbled to her feet. She could see the blonde hair and knew without a doubt who it was. She looked over at the fallen Clove. Clearly, Cato had heard her cries for help. Katniss started to run, heading for the safety of the trees, the cave and Peeta. Her head stung from the wound Clove had inflicted and she felt dizzy. She could hear Cato pursuing her; close behind and realised she couldn't return to the cave. If she did and Cato killed her, Peeta would be at his mercy. She quickly changed course, running into unfamiliar woodland.

"I'm coming for you! Girl on fire! Where you running to?" she heard Cato's taunting voice following her and she stumbled, placing her foot heavily on the ground. She let out a scream as the ground beneath her feet crumbled and she plummeted down a bank. Her flailing arm struck something sharp and blood instantly began to flow from the wound. Her head smacked against a rock and blackness engulfed her.

In the control room of the Capitol, the number 12 that symbolised Katniss' tracker flashed and went out. Seneca Crane frowned.

"What happened there? Show me the footage." The assistant nearest to him brought up the camera onscreen which showed Katniss falling down the hill. Cato's feet appeared at the top of the hill as he scanned the surroundings for the girl but was unable to see her due to the covering of leaves she had acquired as she fell.

"Is she dead?" he asked. Normally the trackers only went out when the tribute had died but there was no sign of any injury and the fall alone wouldn't have been enough to prompt a death. The doors to the control room burst open and an irate looking President Snow entered the room.

"What is going on in here?!" he demanded.

"We're not sure sir; we think there's been a malfunction with the tribute from district 12's tracker. What would you suggest we do?" President Snow considered this for a few minutes. He had seen the girl's potential from the beginning, saw her as a threat when she'd showed her solidarity with district 11 and sparked rebellion at the death of the young girl. If she won the games, it was likely to cause trouble. He knew that her companion, the boy from her district wouldn't survive long without her.

"Sound the cannon and collect her body. If she's dead then the problem is solved. If she's not, I will handle it." He swept out of the room. The Game makers exchanged glances before Seneca Crane nodded.

"Do as he says."

The cannon was sounded, the image shone on the sky. In District 12, Gale and Prim clutched each other for comfort as Ms Everdeen finally succumbed to the depressed oblivion that had been clawing at her mind since her daughter's name had been called at the reaping.


	2. Chapter I

It was all so predictable, so easy, once the girl on fire had been taken care of, it was a simple matter for Cato to hunt down the sick and feverish Peeta and dispatch him. It was harder to catch the girl from district 5 but eventually the Game Makers had got bored and lured her out. They'd been chased to the Cornucopia by fierce wolf like muttations, with eyes and fur like those of the dead tributes. Cato had easily managed to overpower the girl, who'd climbed onto the metal structure for safety, and pushed her down to the mercy of the animals. The feelings he'd experienced when he held her over the edge, saw the fear in her eyes as her life hung in his grasp, he felt powerful, invincible. When he watched those animals tear her apart, oh so slowly, was exhilarating. He knew he'd won and it was an amazing sensation.

Now, he was on the train back to his home district. The ceremonies and interviews were over for which he was glad. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, content. One thing that still bothered him though, was that girl, the one from district 12. The girl on fire. His lip curled at the irritating nickname. The last he'd seen of her was when she'd disappeared down the bank as he'd pursued her. There'd been no sign of her at the bottom but the cannon had sounded, indicating her death. He frowned and opened his eyes again. He shouldn't be thinking about these things. She was dead and he had won, there was nothing to worry about anymore.  
The door to the train carriage slid open and his mentor came in.  
"We're home Cato." Said Brutus. Cato looked out of his window and saw they had pulled up in the Victors' Village. Unlike other districts, district 2 had two stations due to the size of their Victors' Village. He nodded and gathered his possessions. He didn't bother saying goodbye to the mentor, he couldn't stand the guy, just prepared his smile for his adoring public. The door opened and he was greeted by the cheering of district two. He raised his arms in a victory salute and allowed himself to bask in their admiration for a few minutes before walking to his new house and letting himself in. He let out a happy sigh as he entered. This was what he had worked his entire life for and now he was here in this beautiful house. There were a handful of servants waiting to meet him. The servants weren't a standard part of the Victors' Village house but Cato had no one else and, since he was favoured by the Capitol, he'd got permission to have some servants put in. His parents were both dead, his mother in childbirth and his father in an accident a few years back. Their deaths had inspired him to work harder to succeed with his dreams. The kids with influential parents got the best equipment and, therefore, the best training. When Cato's father had died, everyone had said that it was a shame since up until that point Cato had great odds for the Hunger Games. Well, he'd put those rumours to rest now, hadn't he?

He gave his coat to a maid who moved towards him. She was a petit red head who smiled shyly and took it.

"There is a hot bath waiting for you sir, and dinner is being prepared. Also, President Snow left you a gift. It's in the bedchamber at the top of the stairs." She told him. He nodded and smiled, intrigued by the idea of the gift.

"Thank you...what's your name?" he asked, keeping his voice light and his expression one of flirtatious interest. It always paid to be deceptively charming so that people didn't see you as a threat until it was too late. Of course, now everyone knew just how deadly he was but a little flirtation and charming behaviour could easily alter their perception enough to get them to let down their guard.

"Annie Shields, sir."

"Thank you Annie" he smiled, eyeing up the girl. She was a pretty little thing and he was certain he could get some amusement from her. She smiled shyly and retreated to hang up his coat. He headed up the stairs to explore his new environment, like a predator taking in each detail of his territory. His looked into all the other bedrooms before looking into the one Annie had indicated, seeing which one he liked best. He opened the door to the other one. There was a large four poster bed in the centre with a figure under the covers. He frowned at the sight and then realised, this must be his 'present' from President Snow. He'd heard about some tributes receiving special favours after the won, whatever would most appeal to them. Well, wasn't that kind of him to consider the boys needs. He'd never had a bed slave before but some of the older boys he used to train with had them. Cato had no trouble getting girls and, of course, now he was a victor it would be even easier but the idea of having a girl who was entirely his, entirely at the mercy of his whims and desires without having to work to keep her was appealing. He smirked and approached slowly to examine his new pet. He looked at the figure in the bed. It was a girl, her face obscured by locks of rich chocolate brown hair. He gently brushed it from her face, and did a double take. Katniss was laid in his bed. He blinked, unable to comprehend her presence. Was this all some twisted trick? He grabbed a knife that was resting on top of the dresser. Of course, he wasn't scared of the girl. She was resilient but without a bow in her hand, she wasn't much of a threat. Plus, she was unconscious. He took the opportunity to take in every detail of her, details that he'd longed to drink in since he first saw her if he was completely honest with himself. She was beautiful, he'd known that from the start but of course he couldn't allow himself to get distracted when the games were involved. His eyes trailed her body. Her skin was flawless, no scars or bruises from the arena, just smooth olive skin. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck like a collar and an envelope with the President's seal on his pillow. He took the letter, opened it and read it.

Cato,  
For the boy who won, I present the girl on fire as his prize.  
Enjoy  
President Snow.

Reading the note and rereading the note, a small smirk formed on his face. This was fantastic. He had that girl! The one who had driven him mad as he'd tried to see what was so great about her as she'd captured the hearts of the Panem audience, the one he'd been so determined to defeat and had struggled to even get close to her. The girl who'd evaded his hands multiple times and when he'd been so close she'd disappeared. Now she was here at his mercy. He couldn't believe it. This was amazing, fantastic, wonderful. Better then the joy of winning, the house he'd got, the reputation. This girl, this was the best part of his prize.

He tore the covers off her, revealing her slim body clad in a green nightdress which complimented her olive toned skin. There was a silver band of metal around one of her ankles which drew his curiosity but he decided to ignore it for the moment. President Snow had probably had it put there for a reason. He skimmed a finger across her bare skin. She groaned softly but didn't wake. She'd been sedated or something, Cato guessed and decided to leave her be until she woke which was most unlike him. she wouldn't be any fun if she was tired. He discarded his clothes on the bed and headed down the corridor to the bathroom naked. He sunk into the warm water of his bath and relaxed, closing his eyes. He thought about all the stuff he would have to do in the coming months. There would be that stupid tribute tour where he had to go to the other districts and pretend to feel sorry for killing their kids. He scoffed and then smiled. He was going to have to see Katniss' family and act sympathetic for their plight when the girl herself would be barely five feet from them. He'd make sure he took her with him. He'd have her trussed up nicely so she could see her family's distraught faces and be unable to do anything. He liked the sound of that.

He sank under the water, enjoying the sensations. He opened his eyes under the water, staring up at the ceiling. He was glad to be home.

He stayed in the water for a while, before climbing out and heading back to his room in a towel. He'd decided that he'd sleep in there because it was the largest and best decorated. The fact that his new plaything was sleeping in there was merely an added bonus.  
As he entered the room, Katniss stirred and her eyelids flickered. Cato smirked. Perfect timing.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" he called. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. Cato watched as confusion flickered across the brown orbs, then recognition.

"Cato...?"

"That's me."

"What...? Where...?"

"Don't you get it Katniss? We both died. This is heaven. Or hell. I'm not really sure which." Katniss blinked, the sedative making her unable to recognize the sarcastic humour.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well this is my house so I have a right to be here."

"Wh...what?" He laughed.

"For someone who's supposed to be smart, you really are stupid. But maybe that's the drugs they pumped into you" He sat on the bed near her. She immediately pulled away but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled back. "I won the games. So much for the great girl on fire." He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "And guess what the best part is? You're my prize." It took her a minute to register what he was saying. When the realization hit she began to struggle frantically, hitting out at him. But she was weak after her ordeal in the games. Sure, she'd been eating well but it had drained her and he managed to easily capture her flailing arms and pin her body down on the bed with his weight.

"Be good my little kitten," he purred in her ear. She spat at him. He felt rage flow through him. How dare this insignificant piece of scum disrespect him like that? She should be honoured to be in his bed, honoured that he hadn't killed her! He was just considering what to do to her to teach her the lesson she sorely needed to learn when Katniss' body went rigid. Her head was thrown back and she began to arch and buck. Cato was confused but he found the experience rather enjoyable as her barely clad crotch made repeated contact with his. After a few minutes she fell still, gasping.

"Well well, looks like President Snow foresaw your unwillingness to cooperate." He guessed, getting off her and examining the manacle on her ankle, where a single red light was flashing. Katniss seemed to hardly hear him. Cato sighed and moved her into a sitting position. She blinked, regaining her senses. He stroked her cheek gently. She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away.

"Now, you are going to do as I say or I'm going to show you my bad side."

"You mean all that time in the arena, you were being nice?" she spat back at him. He laughed.

"You're alive aren't you?"


	3. Chapter II

**Previously:**

_He stroked her cheek gently. She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away._

_"Now, you are going to do as I say or I'm going to show you my bad side."_

_"You mean all that time in the arena, you were being nice?" she spat back at him. He laughed._

_"You're alive aren't you?"_

Katniss stared at him, unable to conjure up a response. Before he could gloat some more, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" The door opened and Annie came in. She smiled at him and he responded with a similar expression. "Hello Annie."

"Sir, your dinner is prepared. Would you like me to bring it up to you?" He shook his head.

"No, we will eat downstairs." Katniss blinked, realising she was included in the 'we'. She looked down at herself, becoming fully aware of her apparel for the first time. Her expression hardened.

"No 'we' bloody won't! There is no 'we', just you! I want to go home!" she screeched, her voice rising an octave with each vehement word. Cato's expression twisted into a fierce snarl and he grabbed Katniss by her hair, jerking her head sharply to look at him.

"Listen here, you have no power. I control you. What you wear, when you sleep, where you eat, that is down to me! So you better stop acting like things are any different because they're not and if you keep this up, I can and will make life VERY uncomfortable for you! UNDERSTAND?!" Katniss flinched at the raw power in his voice. She'd only seen Cato verging on this once before, when she'd blown up the careers supplies in the arena and he'd snapped that poor boy's neck. But even that paled in comparison to this fiery rage. He must have seen something in her terrified face because he released her and stood up. He looked over at Annie who was lingering in the doorway.

"I'll be right down once I'm dressed." He told her. She nodded and disappeared quickly. Cato got up and dropped his towel on the floor. Katniss tried not to look but found her eyes drawn to him. She'd seen boys before, Gale and her had swum naked together in the river after an exhausting hunting trip and she'd cleaned Peeta during the games, but none of them had the same hardened physique that Cato had. Gale's body was lean and tough, Peeta had been strong but Cato resembled some form of fallen God, his muscles rigid and defined, skin taut over them as they flexed with each subtle movement. "What's the matter Twelve? Never seen a boy before?"

"That is none of your business." She snapped, looking away hurriedly. He came and sat back down on the bed, placing a hand on Katniss' cheek to pull her gaze to his intense, hungry one.

"It is my business. I want to know if my new toy has been played with already and by who. Now, answer my question"

"I have. I have seen a boy before."

"Baker boy?"

"Yes. And a friend of mine." She admitted.

"Hmm...are you a virgin?" Her cheeks coloured crimson.

"That's really not your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. That's good. I don't like second hand goods" He released her and stood, gathering clothes and dressing quickly. Katniss briefly wondered if she should have lied. Maybe he'd have lost interest in her if she had, and released her. But no... she realised the Capitol would never let her go home. If they did they'd be put in an awkward position and be forced to admit that she was alive. That would never do. No, she was stuck with Cato until he got bored with her and either locked her up or had her killed. Personally, she hoped it was the second option. To everyone who cared about her, she was already dead. She'd been prepared to die in the arena. It was better then slowly succumbing to torturous imprisonment.

It took her a minute to realise that Cato, now fully dressed, was watching her impatiently.

"What?" she asked.

"I said 'come on twelve'." He gestured to the door. "Downstairs." She reluctantly got out of the bed and headed towards the door. Cato halted her and took a firm grip of her arm. Katniss wasn't sure if this was a power play or if he was just worried she'd run off when the door came in sight. Honestly, she was tempted but the metal band digging into her ankle was a harsh reminder of what the consequences would be if she tried that trick.

Cato took her into the dining room which was laid out with a variety of food. Nothing as grand as what was at the Capitol, but good hearty food and plenty of it. Seeing it made Katniss think of home. She wondered how Prim and her mother were. She hoped Gale was taking care of them. She felt tears stinging her eyes and quickly pushed them down. She went to take a seat at the table but Cato pulled the chair away from her, making her fall on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Your place is down there." He said briefly, before turning his attention from her. Katniss sighed but stayed quiet, wondering where her food was. She needed her strength if she had any hope of getting away from Cato. He had noticed her searching gaze and offered her a piece of meat on his fork. Katniss gave him a look which clearly indicated her feelings towards the offer (namely, that she'd rather place that fork somewhere very painful on Cato's body). He shrugged as if it was no big deal and gently laid a hand on her head, idly stroking her hair as he continued his meal. Katniss was unnerved by this sudden gesture that could easily be misruled as a sign of affection and she eyed him warily. He didn't do anything, just finished his meal and then loaded his plate up once more. This second helping offended Katniss. Her family were starving just so he could sit here and eat more then he needed?!

Cato placed the plate of food in front of her and looked at it pointedly. Katniss realised that he was finished and now saw fit to feed her. She scowled and looked away.

"Eat." He said, his voice filled with quiet anger. Katniss shook her head.

"Eat!" he insisted. She looked at him, then at the plate, then slowly and deliberately pushed the plate away from her before turning away again. Cato made an angry noise and his fingers curled into the locks of her hair. Katniss' realised something was wrong a split second before he gave a hard tug on her hair, pulling her forward and almost landing her face first in her dinner.

"Eat!" he ordered.

"No!" Katniss yelled. Cato grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She struggled against his iron grip but he held her still. His eyes were two orbs of ice, boring into her.

"You will eat Katniss. Now." He said, keeping his voice quiet and deliberate.

"No i won't" she whispered. As much as she might have needed her strength to escape, she refused to be treated like this. Cato's expression darkened. He scooped her up into his arms, kicking and screaming, and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Katniss felt her heart speed up as the bed loomed into view and she panicked, struggling wildly, clawing at him. Cato dumped her on the bed and then held her still, her body crushed in his strong warm arms. One of his hands snaked round and began to rhythmically stroke her hair again. Katniss continued to fight futilely for a little while longer, determined not to submit to him. Eventually her body grew sore and tired but even this wasn't enough to perturb her. She just thought about all the things he'd done, all she'd faced for nothing. In the arena she hadn't minded so much. She'd known she'd either emerge a victor or have the promise of a quick painless death where she wouldn't have to watch anyone suffer.

Slowly she grew still and limp. Cato held onto her still, cautious in case she flew into a frenzy once more the second he released her. When he was assured she was done, his arms loosened. He kept them around her but she now had space to move. He gently cradled her, her head resting against his chest, tilted up so he could see the confusion in her eyes. As he'd seen her standing defiant at the dinner table, his mind had recalled a conversation with his father. His father had said that the best way to hurt someone wasn't with cruelty but with kindness. At the time he hadn't understood it but now he knew what it meant. Katniss was tough and resistant. Every time he shouted at her, she'd grow more defiant. But if he used kindness and compassion she'd weaken, she'd become putty in his hands. The confusion in her eyes just proved that it was working or at least starting to.

"Are you calmer now?" he asked softly, hand tenderly stroking her hair.

"I...yes..." she whispered.

"Good." He gently placed her on the bed and got up. "Wait here, ok?" He left the room, returning moments later with a plate of food. It wasn't the food that he'd tried to get her to eat earlier, it was some sort of warmth broth with bread. The smell reminded Katniss of home and once again she fought the tears that threatened to break free. Cato sat down and held her in a position that kept her close but allowed her enough freedom from him. He filled the spoon with soup and placed it at her lips. Katniss considered resisting but she decided against it, accepting the spoonful.

Cato was elated. What she'd refused to do under an hour ago, she now accepted happily! It was working! He didn't let his emotions show on his face, just kept up a carefully concerned visage as he fed her soup and bread until the bowl was empty. He did consider this a little demeaning, serving one who should be beneath him but he knew that when it was done it would be worth it and that thought made him determine to continue.

When she'd finished, Katniss felt warm and tired. She knew it was probably due to the drugs the Capitol had been feeding her for the past few days but she didn't care. She yawned softly.

"Tired?" asked Cato.

"A little"

"you should sleep. You've had a hard few days." He laid her on the bed. Katniss still looked confused but she adopted a loosely curled up sleeping position. Cato lay behind her, his hand resting on her waist, the other idly playing with a strand of her hair. Katniss was uncomfortable with the proximity between them but she didn't protest. She was just too tired.

Slowly, she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep. Cato lay awake, watching her face. When she at last slipped into oblivion, he felt a small victorious smile creep onto his face. She was his. He would make her his.


	4. Chapter III

_He laid her on the bed. Katniss still looked confused but she adopted a loosely curled up sleeping position. Cato lay behind her, his hand resting on her waist, the other idly playing with a strand of her hair. Katniss was uncomfortable with the proximity between them but she didn't protest. She was just too tired._

_Slowly, she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep. Cato lay awake, watching her face. When she at last slipped into oblivion, he felt a small victorious smile creep onto his face. She was his. He would make her his._

Katniss woke and was disorientated for a few moments. She was in a soft bed, warm skin pressed against her own and a musky scent in her nostrils. She glanced upwards and saw Cato's sleeping face. She was instantly repulsed by the proximity between them and squirmed to get free, noting while she did it that Cato had clearly shed his clothes while she slept. Cato mumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on her waist, nuzzling against the crook of her neck. Katniss continued to squirm, inadvertently pressing her lower half against him in an attempt to loosen his vice like grip.

"Well, this is a pleasant way to wake..." he mumbled sleepily. Katniss stiffened at the sound of his voice and looked up at him again. His eyes were half open, looking down at her with lazy disinterest. "And where, exactly, were you trying to flee to?" Katniss bit her lip.

"I wanted to wash," she lied.

"Well, wait until I'm up and then you can bathe." He told her, adjusting his position on the bed so that she was once again pressed against him, one of her legs caught between his. She glared at his chest, unwilling to level her glare at his face in case his eyes were still open. She remembered all too well the sharp pain that had lit up her body when she'd misbehaved the day before and, although she wasn't certain what exactly prompted her manacle to activate, she was reluctant to risk anything that could be a cause.

She lay there docilely as Cato seemingly slumbered. In reality he was very much awake, enjoying the feeling of having the girl under his control, unable to move. He wondered how it would be to have her tied up for him like a proper pet. In his mind he was still formulating exactly how he was going to destroy the girl step by step until she was completely dependent on him. Part of him lamented the loss of the spirited side of the girl. It was remarkable to see a person from an outlying district that wasn't broken down already. Still, he would tire of her spirit far quicker then he would her dutiful behaviour so it was a necessary step. He continued to day dream, eyes closed to prolong Katniss' suffering, feeling himself growing hard at the thoughts and images that danced before his eyes.

Katniss felt something warm and rigid pressing against her thigh and frowned. She glanced up briefly at Cato, who still appeared to be sleeping, a small smile on his lips. Like this he looked positively angelic. Unsure of what the object was pressed against her she decided to investigate. Quietly and with as little movement as possible, she slipped her hand down into the narrow space between them until she found the object. She lightly trailed her fingers along the length of it, frowning. Cato moaned softly, startling her. She realised with horror what she'd been touching and quickly retracted her hand. Cato grabbed her wrist, halting her movements.

"Why'd you stop?" he murmured. Katniss looked up at him, eyes terrified.

"I..." Cato smirked, enjoying her discomfort for a few moments, before releasing her wrist. He sat up.

"I didn't realise..." Katniss flushed hotly.

"That you were touching me? That I was awake? That I was enjoying it...?" his smirk grew. "You told me you'd seen boys before Katniss. Don't pretend that you didn't know what you were stroking. Or do your little bakers boy and your best friend not quite measure up to scale?" Katniss scowled darkly at both the insuation and the insult to Peeta and Gale.

"Next time it touches me. I'll cut it off." She smiled bitterly. "And what confused me was the fact that it is a lot smaller then any of the ones I've seen. So please, forgive my naivety." Cato glared, itching to hit her or force her to continue what she'd started, but he remembered his plan and kept his self control. He got out of bed, noting Katniss' lingering look before she managed to divert her gaze.

"You wanted a bath?" he said.

"Yes."

"Well come on then. The day's wasting." Cato idly wondered what he could do with his day. He was used to spending all his time training but now he didn't have to do that. He probably would do a bit though, just to stay in shape for the victor's tour. He knew it was only a matter of time before Brutus showed up with his prep team so he could learn how to smile and wave like the Capitol darling he was supposed to be now. He just hoped he'd have a few more days to himself, to enjoy his new luxury.

He headed to the bedroom door, then realised Katniss wasn't following, she was still sat on the bed, brown eyes watching him carefully.

"I said come on," he snapped impatiently. He watched her expression and noticed how it hardened almost imperceptibly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to soften his face. He held out a hand to her. "Come on Katniss." He placed emphasis on using her name, recalling how his father had broken stubborn servants. You had to make it personal to them. Katniss reluctantly got up and came over, ignoring his hand. He took hers anyway and led her down the hall, trying to keep his pace down so that she wouldn't be tugged along roughly. He caught sight of Annie moving across the hallway below him and called down to her.

"Annie! Hot water!" She looked up at him and saw his nude form, cheeks colouring.

"Yes sir." She scurried off. Cato took Katniss into the bathroom and gestured for her to sit down while he fetched towels. She ignored the stool that was set near the bath, and sank to the floor, staring numbly at the wooden boards. Cato rolled his eyes and switched his attention to the tub. He knew that the bath was big enough for two people and he also knew that when he attempted to put her in with him she would react badly but this was something he needed to enforce. Physical contact between them would reinforce her dependence on him, especially if he rewarded her when she allowed it.

Annie entered with the hot water and filled the bath for them. She carefully kept her eyes diverted from her nude master and the girl sitting numbly in the corner.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Make up the beds and prepare breakfast for us."

"Yes sir. Will you be dining upstairs or down this morning?" Cato looked over at Katniss who had sensed her attention was required and was looking up at him.

"What would you prefer Katniss?" he asked, softly, managing to withhold his sarcastic, patronising question that was bubbling up on his tongue. Katniss was startled that he was asking her and she stumbled for a response, momentarily forgetting how to speak.

"I...erm..."

"Upstairs Annie. Leave the food by my bed. That will be all." He turned his attention away from his servant and went over to his pet. He gently pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him and he could see the war in her eyes. Her self preservation instincts controlled her behaviour. If he threatened her, she would fight. If he hit her, she would hate and plot. She didn't know how to deal with kindness from a person like him. It was all incredibly easy really.

"Bath time Katniss." His hand traced the straps of her nightdress. She hesitantly undressed herself, cheeks colouring as she did. Cato helped her into the tub when she was done and then followed her in. The second he was seated, Katniss moved to get out again. He caught her round the waist, sitting her on his lap. "Where are you going?"

"I am not sharing a bath with you!" she protested angrily.

"Yes you are. I am not going to hurt you. All I am going to do is help wash your hair and back." He kept his voice firm but soft, as if he was speaking to an easily spooked animal. Katniss glared but remained seated when he removed his arm. He lathered up his hands with soap and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Relax..." he murmured into her ear.

"Hard to do when I'm sharing a bath with a psychopath who tried to kill me."

"That was just in the games. I have no reason to hurt you out here."

"As long as I do what you say, right?"

"Well that would certainly make life easier on me if you did. I'm not your enemy, not out here." He could feel her body slowly, unwillingly, relaxing at his touch and his words so he continued, probing deeper in search of weakness.

"You want to enslave me."

"You are already enslaved. By the Capitol. I want to treasure you." The words felt dirty in his mouth, bitter lies. He was a skilled liar, a skilled actor and he'd never felt anything but enjoyment at his deceptions before. This was unusually and it disturbed him.

"Treasure me?" She laughed coldly "You mean, dress me in pretty clothes, keep me like your perfect doll in a gilded cage during the day and use my body like a cheap whore during the night? That's what you want, don't deny it."

"Have I tried to seduce you Katniss? Tried to lure you into my bed? Tried to force you even?"

"Yes..." she muttered.

"Not in the way we're both talking about and you know it" She nodded begrudgingly, accepting his point. He continued. "If I wanted to force you I could have. I could have done it this morning when you aroused me. I could have done it last night when you disobeyed me. Hell, if I'd wanted to, I could have easily caught you in the arena and forced you there. I didn't need the sponsors; I had everything I wanted already. I could have and would have done it and enjoyed it. No one would have cared Katniss."

"What are you waiting for?" she looked at him. Her voice sounded oddly hollow.

"You. I don't want your body Katniss. Not without the rest of you," He lowered his lips to hers and brushed them ever so gently across. He dared not linger longer, fearing she would taste the poison of his lies on his tongue.


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: I've started a twitter account for my fanfictions, so you can know what i'm working on/new upcoming stories/when to expect updates. My name is Nightlarkfanfic (not imaginative, i know).**

_"If I wanted to force you I could have. I could have done it this morning when you aroused me. I could have done it last night when you disobeyed me. Hell, if I'd wanted to, I could have easily caught you in the arena and forced you there. I didn't need the sponsors; I had everything I wanted already. I could have and would have done it and enjoyed it. No one would have cared Katniss."_

_"What are you waiting for?" she looked at him. Her voice sounded oddly hollow._

_"You. I don't want your body Katniss. Not without the rest of you," He lowered his lips to hers and brushed them ever so gently across. He dared not linger longer, fearing she would taste the poison of his lies on his tongue._

Cato watched Katniss sleeping peacefully. Nearly a month had passed since he'd returned from the arena. He'd made considerable progress with his training of Katniss. She no longer flinched at his touch and it usually only took two tries to get her to reciprocate them. He hadn't yet managed to corrupt the girl completely but Annie was very amenable to taking care of his needs so he was able to bind his time without too much irritation or discomfort. Today he was going to test out her obedience and cooperation, just to make sure. He knew his peace wouldn't last for much longer and that Brutus would show up soon to prepare him for the looming Victor's tour and he wanted to have trained Katniss as much as possible when that time came. He wouldn't be able to enjoy himself if he was worried about her running away when he visited another district and he certainly couldn't leave her here alone for months on end.

"Katniss...wake up" he murmured, stroking some stray hair from her face. She stirred, eyelids flickering. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, smirking as he felt her begin to respond. He pulled away quickly. "Up." He tapped her cheek lightly. "Now. Come on." Her brown eyes opened and regarded him. He smirked and got off the bed. He pulled a pair of leggings and a shirt from his wardrobe.

"Here. Put these on." He tossed them to her. Katniss frowned and picked them up, examining them with a questioning expression on her face. Normally he provided her with a dress made of some nearly transparent fabric in some equally revealing cut. "They're clothes. You've seen them before. Now get dressed before I dress you myself." Katniss hurriedly started to put on the clothes he'd provided her as Cato dressed himself quickly, then waited impatiently for her to be ready. Katniss took her time putting on the clothes, seeing the irritation growing on her captor's face. She kept her expression neutral but inside she was enjoying her silent, subtle rebellion. He hadn't broken her yet, despite what he may have thought. She merely knew when the time to fight was and when it wasn't. Now wasn't the right time. If he thought that she was weakening to him, there was more chance of him letting his guard drop. All she needed was a second when he wasn't expecting it and she'd be free. After that, she'd find her way back to the woods around district twelve somehow and contact Gale for help...the thought died as quickly as it emerged. She couldn't risk Gale's life. She'd stay in the woods but she'd keep quiet, to protect her family. She knew how to hunt; she'd survived on her own in the arena. The woods around her home would be easy in comparison.

"Hurry up!" snapped Cato, his temper flaring with impatience. Katniss quickly finished dressing and got off the bed. Cato wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and ushered her out of the bedroom, down towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Katniss dared ask, her voice quiet and her head bowed in faux submission.

"Out."

"Outside as in...?"

"Out of this house. I'm taking you for a walk in the district. Isn't that what people with pets normally do?" he sneered. Katniss felt herself prickle with anger at the response and it showed in her eyes. Cato chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Calm down." They reached the front door. Cato took a hooded jacket off a hook nearby and draped it over her.

"You know better than to run, right?"

"Yes..." she muttered, scowling slightly.

"Good. Stay at my side and keep your head down and covered" he instructed. She nodded and pulled the hood over her head. Cato took her wrist and escorted her out of the house. They wandered down the narrow streets until they widened into a village square. Despite Cato's order to keep her head down, Katniss was curious, having never seen another district before, especially one of the more luxurious districts like 1 and 2. It seemed to have the same set up as her home, with the difference being that the houses were larger and not broken down shacks like hers. Cato noticed her searching gaze and roughly shoved her head down again. He knew it was detrimental to how he'd been instructing her but he couldn't risk her being spotted.

They passed the town hall. Cato stopped and seated Katniss on the steps.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." She nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor a few feet in front of her. She sat there, silently and still. She was wary being out alone. She didn't know much about district 2 apart from the fact that they usually won the games; they specialized in masonry and made the weaponry. None of those facts particularly endeared her to being around them by herself.

She became aware of footsteps and a pair of shoes stopped in front of her. She almost looked up but realised that the shoes were not Cato's. She forced herself to keep her eyes down no matter how hard her instincts screamed at her to look up.

"You... 12!" at the words, her resistance broke and her head shot up. There was a tall skinny girl with dark hair stood in front of her. There was something very familiar about her face. "You killed my sister!" ahh, that was what was familiar, realised Katniss. This was the girl from district 2, Clove's sister, and evidently she blamed Katniss for not laying there and dying. "I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're not, cause that means I can do it myself." Katniss stumbled to her feet, not sure of what to do. She'd never fought anyone before, not properly. The closest she'd come was killing Marvel in the games and that was with an arrow and had been born out of retaliation. She knew the people of district 2 were heavily trained to fight and that no one would stop someone from harming a slave. So she ran.

As she fled, her mind considered what she'd just said. A slave? Was that really what she was now? And why was it so easy to accept? She guessed it was because, in a way, she'd always been a slave. A slave to the capitol. Now her master just had a face and a more hands on approach.

She could hear the girl chasing after her and turned down a side road. She realised her mistake when she saw the wall looming in front of her. She'd stumbled into a dead end. She turned to face the girl and closed her eyes, anticipating the blows. She wasn't afraid of death. She had nothing to live for any longer.

The pain came quickly and instantaneously. The girl hit her with practiced precision. Katniss didn't even try to shield herself. She stayed firm until her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor where the girl began to kick her violently. There was a shout from the end of the alley, a male voice and footsteps. The violent attack stopped and there was the sound of yelling and a scuffle. Katniss lay on the floor with her eyes tight shut until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Katniss?" her eyes flickered open and she saw Cato's face hovering over her, concern painted across his features. "Can you move?" she tried, unable to contain the wince that fell from her lips. Cato grimaced and scooped her up in his arms. He cradled her against his body and carried her out of the alley. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss saw the girl sprawled on the floor, bleeding. She whimpered and closed her eyes again. She was carried back to the house and he took her inside. She heard the servants fussing but Cato dismissed them and took her up to the bedroom. He fetched a cloth and a bandage and began to treat her wounds. When the pain had faded somewhat, she opened her eyes again.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"You saved me..."

"of course I did." He smiled slightly.


End file.
